Deep Crimson
by Kohaku Minamori
Summary: All day she had held this feeling, the painful thought that kept crossing mind. Her turquoise eyes looked up at the moons. Raven and Reese pairing. Please R and R!


Ooc: Hiyas! Hope you all enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters mentioned in this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moons hung in the dark night sky, a deep crimson color surrounding them. All day she had held this feeling, the painful thought that kept crossing mind. Her turquoise eyes looked up at the moons. The blue plated organoid appeared next to her side, giving her a small nudge to the back. A sigh escaped the woman's lips. "Not now Specula…" she mumbled, eyes still focused on the red moons. Specula pressed her head against the woman's back once more, giving off a purring noise this time. "No. I can't tell him…Not yet. Not until I'm positive." The organoid stopped, laying down next to her owner, closing its sapphire eyes. The woman sighed, running a hand through her blue hair. A soft breeze blew by, and her eyes shot open, her pupils dilating. Another thought came to her mind. She was positive now, her worst fear had come to life. She stood, clasping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes caught the organoid's own, who was now by her side. The woman fell to her knees, then slammed her hands against the ground to keep support. "Sp…Specula…" she stuttered, "He's back." Her voice was hoarse the sound of it could hint she wanted to cry. The organoid growled, then hit the ground with her metal tail. "How can… how can it be though…" the woman muttered, as if in a trance. "I saw it… I saw it with my own eyes. He's dead! Dead! Do you hear me!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes. "They killed him…" she finally muttered, before collapsing to the ground, the strain of it all causing her to pass out. Specula roared, and began to nuzzle the passed out woman, trying to wake her up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Genobreaker was returning to the campsite, the black organoid inside the core, and the raven-haired man piloting the zoid. Upon returning, his purple eyes widened, and he put the zoid to a complete stop. He quickly opened the cockpit, jumping out and running to the woman, lifting her head into his lap. "Shadow!" he yelled, brushing locks of blue hair from the woman's face. A red flash of light came out of the zoid, and Shadow appeared near his master's side. Specula hit the man in the arm with her metal plated head. The man glared at the blue organoid, and she quickly got the hint, running behind Shadow. "Get me some water Shadow." he said, "and you go with him Specula." Shadow roared, then quickly ran off. Specula looked at the man, her metallic sapphire eyes looking almost like a glare, then ran after Shadow. "Dammit Reese… what happened?" He picked her up into his arms and walked over to the Genobreaker, gently setting her down. He jumped into the cockpit, grabbed two cloths, then jumped back down, kneeling down to Reese. He lifted her head with his gloved hand, placed the folded cloth down, then rested her head on it. He placed a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. The two organoids returned, Shadow carrying a pail full of water in his metal teeth. The black organoid placed the bucket down near the man, then made sure Specula staid back. The raven-haired man dipped the other cloth into the bucket, wringed it out, then placed it on the woman's forehead. His attention turned to Specula, standing up then brushing his hands together. "Don't worry. She'll be okay." Specula only glared at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire crackled as Raven threw another piece of wood into it. Early morning had now arrived, the sun spilling colors into the morning sky. A fresh pot of soup lay near the fire. Specula and Shadow were near the Genobreaker, both looking at the two master's, seeming to glare at the opposite owner. Raven sighed as he poured some soup into a clay bowl. A soft moan came from the woman, and the raven-haired man quickly stood and walked over, once more kneeling down next to her. "Good morning." he smirked.

She turned her head away. "Raven…" she said weakly, "There's something you need to know…"

His unusual smile turned into a frown. "What is it?"

She returned the look, her turquoise eyes looking into his purple eyes. "It's.. it's about.."

"About what?" Raven interrupted, her trailing off getting to his nerves.

"Hiltz… Hiltz is alive."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooc: Done. Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? I'll write more if I get enough reviews. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Flames welcomed, just make sure you mention why. So yeah! Err…umm… buh bye!


End file.
